poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Me, Myself and Time (LAoPtS)
Plot The group makes their way through the fog-filled forest on Kirikiri Mountain, though Ash quickly becomes separated from the others. Team Rocket are trying to follow the twerps, but are finding themselves lost in the foggy conditions. Ash soon slips down a steep hill, and at the bottom he and Pikachu hear singing. They begin to walk towards the source. Through the fog they make out what appears to be a woman in a burgundy robe with glasses, chanting a song. Ash rushes off to find his friends, but he encounters a Baltoy instead. Baltoy spins towards a cliff, so Ash has Pikachu use a Quick Attack to try to stop it. Baltoy's Trainer, a girl named Calista then rushes in and gets angry at Ash for attacking her Baltoy. Ash explains that Baltoy was headed for the cliff, so she apologizes and thanks him instead. Calista pulls a book from her backpack and reveals that she and Baltoy are on the hunt for ancient artifacts. She explains that she wants to become an archaeologist despite her parent's wishes. She received a phone call from a strange woman that told her to come to the Kirikiri Mountain ruins with her Baltoy, adding that all of the articles in the book are true. Calista reveals that a song in her book holds the key to finding the ruins. As she begins singing, Ash recognizes the tune and begins singing as well. Calista is taken aback, but Ash explains that he heard it from a woman nearby. Together the pair set off to locate the mysterious woman, with Team Rocket overhearing the plan and setting their sights on the rumored ancient treasures. The Rocket trio confront the woman, but she replies that her song isn't for them. Team Rocket then launches into their motto. After the woman refuses to reveal her secrets, Jessie and James send out their Pokémon to deal with her. The woman calls out her Xatu to Reflect Cacnea's Pin Missile. Xatu then Teleports behind Cacnea and begins Pecking it. Halfway through the confrontation, Ash and Calista appear, interrupting their battle. James orders Cacnea to attack, but Baltoy uses Rapid Spin to deflect the Pin Missile attack back at Team Rocket. Jessie orders Seviper to attack, but Pikachu zaps it with Thunderbolt first. The mysterious woman has Xatu send Team Rocket sky high with a Shadow Ball. Afterwards, Calista begs the woman to take her down "Baltoy's path", like in the song. The lady guides them into a large tree hollow, and after chanting her song the floor beneath their feet unexpectedly opens up. Their rapid descent leads them to ancient ruins. Calista notices the ancient glyphs on the wall, recognizing them as hallmarks of the Baltoy civilization. The woman points the pair to an ancient altar covering in rocks, which she tells them that there had been an earthquake and had knocked part of the wall down, trapping within it, the her own Baltoy. Calista tells Baltoy to use Confusion on the rocks, helping to liberate the other Baltoy. The woman quickly recalls her Baltoy back to its Poké Ball to rest up. Calista informs the lady that in her book it said that nobody had discovered the ruins yet. The lady takes out the same book, but it has a much more worn out appearance. She tells Calista that the book was the one that convinced her that all of the ancient artifacts really existed. She also tells her that her parents didn't want her to become an archaeologist. Calista tells her she has exactly the same problem. The strange lady tells Calista to use Baltoy's Rapid Spin in the middle of the wheel of drawings when suddenly Team Rocket barges in unannounced with a steel driller. The mecha grabs Calista's Baltoy with it extendable arm. As Meowth brags that nothing can defeat steel, Ash realizes that Pikachu's Thunderbolt works and the attack helps free Baltoy. Calista then uses her Baltoy's Rapid Spin and they bring Team Rocket's machine down. Xatu sends Team Rocket blasting off with its Shadow Ball attack. The ritual continues where it left off and Baltoy spinning causes the magic wheel to erupt with yellow light. The woman walks forward and confidently steps into the light before confessing that she is Calista, but of the future. She tells them that the most valuable treasure that the Baltoy civilization gave the world was time. She explains that the reason for coming was to encourage Calista to never give up her dream and continue her research. Calista from the future tells her that you only have one life, one chance to change the future. With those words, she vanishes. Calista thanks Ash for his assistance before running off. Later, Ash meets up with the others, eager to get to the next Gym, now understanding what a precious gift time is.